


Hobbies 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Hobbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hobbies 2

Clint has a lot of hobbies.  
Reading, playing video games.  
But his favourite is cooking.  
He is good at cooking.  
He can cook a var of things.  
Since the Avengers were formed,  
He cooked a look.  
It was nice to have team dinners.

Most of his hobbies,   
Help him bond with his team.   
Video gaming.   
It becomes a bonding ritual.   
Also movie night,   
To help Steve catch up to this century.


End file.
